Dia de pesca
by Torunowinry
Summary: pequeña historia inspirada por una frase de Stoick en la primera pelicula.


Día de pesca

—¿¡Pescar!?, ¡Apenas si sabes cocinar un huevo! — exclamó Gobber dejándome casi sordo, como siempre mi buen amigo expresándose tan bien.

—¡Si se cocinar! Además, sera una buena oportunidad para que Hiccup se forme — dije muy confiado de mis palabras.

Hiccup tiene apenas 5 años, esta creciendo y es muy difícil cuidarlo, muchas veces no se que decirle, mi padre era igual y cada vez que el quería pasar tiempo conmigo me llevaba de pesca, no hablábamos mucho, pero el tiempo que pasábamos juntos lo era todo para mi, quiero lo mismo para Hiccup.

—Encárgate, ¿si?— le pedí Mientras levantaba las cañas de pescar

—¿Crees que a Hiccup le guste?, Hablando en serio apenas y lo mantengo enfocado en la fragua.— Gobber se cruzo de brazos.

—¡Claro que si, A mi me encantaba! A el también le gustara ya lo veras — di media vuelta para ir a buscar a mi hijo, dejando a mi buen amigo atrás.

—Lo dudo... — fue lo ultimo que alcance a escuchar de el, ¡pero se equivoca! Hiccup sera un gran hombre, un vikingo fuerte, valiente y audaz, un gran cazador de dragones, un...

—¿¡Que se supone que estás haciendo! — y ahí estaba, aquel que se convertiría en un gran vikingo caza dragones, mi hijo Hiccup todo sucio y con un sartén en la cabeza.

—¡Papa! — corrió hacia mí y abrazo mis piernas con toda la inocencia de un chico de 5 años.

—Hiccup...— pensé bien mis palabras y lo alejé un poco para mirarlo a la cara, esa cara... Tan igual a la de Valka. —¿que se supone que haces? El hijo del jefe no puede andar por ahí en tal aspecto.

—¡Los trolls, Se llevaron mi calcetín izquierdo! Los cazo para recuperarlos — dijo todo animado, trolls...sin duda es igual a Valka.

—¡De que estas hablando! Los trolls no existen Hiccup, ahora ve a cambiarte iremos de pesca — dije ahora yo muy animado, pero a Hiccup pareció no gustarle la idea, ya que puso una expresión extraña en su rostro.

suspire mientras veía a mi hijo entrar a la casa, mire al cielo tratando de encontrar la respuesta a mis problemas, pero solo Valka vino a mi mente, volví a suspirar, hipo era igual a ella, como la extrañaba.

Había ya pasado un buen rato cuando me decidí a ir a buscarlo y ahí estaba el, bajo la mesa.

—Hiccup — suspire. — ¿que estas haciendo? — el solo me miro sonriente. — ¡las trampas están listas! — ¡trampas! ¿pero de que rayos hablas? Te dije que iríamos de pesca.

lo tome del brazo y lo jale conmigo, estaba comenzando a cansarme y eso que aun ni salíamos de la aldea, Hiccup solo me seguía en silencio.

Lo subí a un pequeño barco conmigo y mientras entrábamos mas al mar, mi hijo seguía con la vista hacia la aldea, a veces me pregunto que pasara por su cabeza.

—¡bien, pon atención! Te enseñare a pescar, primero debes poner el anzuelo para que el pez lo atrape, luego lo arrojas muy fuerte y.…— le eche un vistazo a mi hijo esperando un atisbo de interés en el, pero se encontraba muy sentado mirando sus piecitos y suspire — Hiccup — dije para llamar su atención

—¿¡crees que hayan encontrado mis calcetines!? — con que era eso lo que lo tenía distraído, comenzaba a enfadarme. —¡o tal vez cayeron en mis trampas!.

—¡Basta!, ¡Los trolls no existen, hasta cuando debo repetirlo, compórtate como un vikingo! — estaba realmente enfadado así que no pude evitar gritarle, pero cuando lo vi, no pude evitar arrepentirme, ahí estaba mi hijo con la mirada baja y evitando las lágrimas.

Volví a suspirar y acaricie su cabello —si te llevo a la casa y revisó bien que no haya trolls, ¿estarás más feliz?.

enseguida el rostro de mi hijo se ilumino y comenzó a reír y saltar, balanceando un poco el bote.

—¡bien, bien! Cálmate un poco amiguito, o vas a tirarnos a ambos y no te gustaría que nos comieran los dragones marinos, ¿cierto?.

mi hijito se quedó muy quieto con los brazos levantados, como si respirar fuera peligroso y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, reí de verdad.

volvimos a Berk y nos dirigimos directo a la casa, me puse a buscar por todos los rincones mientras hipo me observaba detrás del sillón, preparado para cualquier cosa, ahora que lo pienso no sería un mal cazador…

—¡listo!, ves no hay trolls — pero cuando me voltee ahí estaba el causante de tanto desastre, ¡completamente dormido!.

suspire, lo tome con cuidado de no despertarlo y lo lleve a su cama, me preocupe de que estuviera cómodo y bien tapado, por fin estaba tranquilo, su madre era igual, solo se veía tranquila cuando dormía, acaricie su cabello, esperando que jamás cambiara.


End file.
